Portable fuel containers are commonly used by consumers to transport fuel from fuel supply locations to machines requiring fuel for operation, e.g. lawnmowers. The portable fuel containers are typically equipped with a handle to assist in transportation, a vent to control flow of fuel vapor and makeup air, and a pour spout. The fuel container vent allows air to enter and vapor to exit the portable fuel container. The vent accommodates changing conditions within the portable fuel container resulting from environment changes and fuel usage. In some cases, venting while dispensing fuel from the container is accomplished through a passageway in the pour spout. Furthermore, the portable fuel container may contain an additional access opening for adding fuel to the container at the fuel pump. Alternatively, the fuel container pour spout may be removable to allow adding fuel to the portable fuel container through the spout opening.
Increasing environmental concerns have resulted in fuel containers having devices for limiting fuel emissions while dispensing fuel from the container. However, fuel emissions during transportation and storage of the fuel container remain unaddressed.